True Love (Title in work)
by underwater angel
Summary: A t/p with a little marari t/p action


A/n: Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: no I do not own DBZ.  
  
  
  
Trunks P.O.V.  
  
Trunks looked up from his work as he heard the doorbell ring. No one else was home so he was left to answer it. He grumbled as he got off the couch and stretched. Trunks walked to the door and opened it. There was Pan, his best friends'sixteen-year-old niece. "Hey, Bra's not home." he told her.  
  
"Well I wasn't here to see Bra, I was wondering if I could train in the gravity room."  
  
"Sure, would you mind if I trained with you. I'm a bit bored."  
  
"Yeah, come on we can spar." She said with a large smile on her face. They walked next to each other till they got to the gravity room. He opened the door and let her in.  
  
"So how much gravity should we us." he asked her while he fooled with the machine.  
  
"How about fifty for now." she replied. Trunks set it, and started to stretch his muscles.  
  
"Well let's do it." he said and they got into fighting positions.  
  
Trunks attacked her first with a punch. She barely dodged it. They flew into the air in a fury of punch's and kicks. Trunks phased out and got behind her and nailed her in the back sending her plummeting to the ground. 'Something's not right with her she should be fighting much better than this.'  
  
"What's wrong Pan?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." She replied. Trunks floated down and offered his hand to lift her up. She took it and they took a break to cool off.  
  
"Yes, there is." He told her. "Today you're really off."  
  
"Well I do have something on my mind." She admitted.  
  
"Come on and tell me." he said as I pulled her to a bench in the room.  
  
"Well…" suddenly she kissed him on the mouth. Trunks just sat there for a moment in surprise then pushed her violently away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled at her.  
  
A look of pain crossed her face but she turned her head away. "Trunks, I love you." She whispered.  
  
"Come on Pan, don't be stupid. You're a teenager, I'm a grown man. You can't love me, It's just a stupid crush." Trunks screamed at her. 'Shut up Trunks! Your going to really hurt her feelings.' His brain screamed back at him. But no he kept going "And what made you think you could just go and kiss me. Did you think I liked you to or something."  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks." She was barely audible. She turned and looked at me. Her face had no expression, but her eyes held the pain and tears she was trying to hold back. "I got to go." She ran out of the room, and once she got to the front door she flew off.  
  
"Nice going Trunks, just had to go of the deep end." he berated myself. 'But her kiss felt so---- stop right there Trunk's don't even think about it.' He went back to the couch to finish his work. Then he felt Pan's ki rising higher and higher. Suddenly it felt as if it had exploded. Trunks jumped up "Did Pan just turn Super Saiyan." He asked myself. Then sat back down. 'Wow I wish I could call and congratulate her, maybe tomorrow I'll go over and apologize.' He thought as he settled back down.  
  
  
  
Pan's P.O.V.  
  
Pan looked in horror as Trunks told her off for kissing him 'God I'm stupid. I just got to get out of here.' Pan held her tears as best as she could.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks, I got to go." she jumped off the bench and ran. Taking flight as soon as she got out of the house. Pan flew till she got to a river and landed roughly on the ground and sat down. 'He never liked me, why was I stupid enough to think that he could.' She cried and began to power up. Higher and higher her power went, she knew that if she let it keep going like this that she would kill herself but she didn't care. Suddenly she felt her self-change. And then she lost her power and passed out.  
  
A little later she woke up to see that she was still by the river. 'Wow, I think I turned Super Saiyan.' She got up and dusted herself off. Then she remembered Trunks 'I cant stay here I will surely go crazy.' Then a crazy Idea popped in her head. 'I could still a spaceship and leave earth. And while I'm out there I can learn new techniques and become stronger. Maybe someday I'll come back once I have gotten over Trunks.' She smiled at her idea 'Yes I will do it."  
  
  
  
Trunks P.O.V.  
  
Trunks woke up to Bra shaking his shoulders and yelling. "What the hell? What time is it?" he said groggily.  
  
"Never mind that, Pan is missing." Bra told him.  
  
"What?!" Trunks said as he sat up.  
  
"Gohan says Videl went to check on Pan and that there was a note."  
  
"She's runaway?" Trunks asked unbelieving.  
  
"Duh, the weird thing was that she said something about going to space."  
  
Trunks cocked an eyebrow then an idea came to him "Shit!" he jumped from his bed. He ran down to the lab and saw that his hunch was right. One of the space ships was gone. "No, I cant believe she did this just because…"  
  
"Because what?" asked Bra as she finally caught up with him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
A/n: Loved it, hated it? Tell me. If you got suggestions please tell me 


End file.
